Edgar the Bug
Edgar the Bug (or just "The Bug") is the main antagonist of the 1997 sci-fi comedy film, Men In Black. He is an interstellar terrorist in search of the Arquillian Galaxy and his actual appearance is that of a giant cockroach. He does not like it when any bug, especially cockroaches, are killed. He was played and voiced by Vincent D'Onofrio, who also played Vic Hoskins from Jurassic World. Role in the Film In the film, Edgar lands on Earth by flying saucer. He eventually crashes on the truck of Edgar, a mad farmer, who gets killed, his skin and his shotgun stolen. Edgar uses the human skin as a disguise while he searches for the Arquillian Galaxy. He rampages through New York City as a human, killing people and trashing everything and everyone in his way amongst them a pest control man, an Arquillian prince and his henchman as well as a repo man who almost towed the pest control van Edgar was hiding his space saucer. Eventually, he found Rosenberg and killed him and got what he thought was the galaxy, but it was diamonds. He later finds that it's on the collar of Rosenberg's cat Orion and infiltrates the morgue to get it. He takes Dr. Laurel Weaver as a hostage and Agents K and J pursue him to a pair of spaceships, since his saucer was captured when Jay shot the van from the tow truck Edgar the bug obtained from the repo man. Dr. Weaver escapes but Edgar manages to get on one of the two working spaceships. After the agents arrive just in time and shoot his craft down with their guns, they hold him at gunpoint, but Edgar rips off his human disguise and reveals his true form. He eats the agents' guns and K purposely gets eaten as well in order to find his gun after telling J to make sure he doesn't go on the second ship. J is then able to distract him by stepping on cockroaches. He was defeated by K who blasts him from inside with his gun after he has found his gun in his stomach before blasting his way out, but half of him was still alive and he was finished off by Dr. Weaver with J's gun, spattering the rest of him over K and J before Dr. Weaver tells them about their jobs which are interesting, also avenging the deaths of the humans and the aliens he had killed. Appearance Edgar the Bug takes on the form of a giant alien cockroach, complete with two antennas hanging over his head. He has big yellow eyes and enormous, razor sharp teeth. When inhabiting the human skin of Farmer Edgar, Edgar looks remarkably like the farmer except for his raggard appearance, namely as his skin is noted to hang off his bones on several occasions. In addition, Edgar's left eye is slightly discolored and pale in comparison with his right eye. Over time in the film, the dead human's skin slowly decomposes becoming worse and worse each time he is seen. Powers and Abilities *'Heightened intellect' - Edgar the Bug possessed a sharper and more advanced level of intelligence than humans. *'Super strength' - Edgar the Bug was shown to possess inhuman strength, and K makes a comment that implies he had unlimited strength, but with his human body, he seems to somewhat compress it to an extent. *'Super leaping' - As a bug, Edgar the Bug was agile and nimble, enabling him to hop extremely high in the air. Trivia *Edgar the Bug's species leaves a green spectral trail and craves sugar water. *Edgar the Bug appears in a flashback by K where he gets killed by Laurel Weaver in the Men in Black: The Series episode, "The Big Bad Bug Syndrome". However, he resembles his twin brother, Edwin the Bug, and looks nothing like his movie appearance. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:MIB Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Rogues Category:Mongers Category:Predator Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Possessor Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Misanthropes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Fighter Category:Protective Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Siblings Category:Con Artists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thugs